


The Color Green

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is an alien from a lost planet, Alex seduces laf a few times, I have a few made up words but they came form other works of mine, It's so weird, M/M, Promise, SCIFI AU, Space AU, abuse of mental sharing stuff, alex is a flirty thing, alex is the last of his kind, alien!alex, astronaut!lafayette, idk what this is, laf is an astronaut that finds alex, nothing bad, nothing graphic, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Gilbert Lafayette. Astronaut, scientist, and sudden guardian of an alien by the name of 'Le'ksi who had lost his planet to a black hole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Puns-and-ships on tumblr. It's me bribing them for a part two of something they wrote. -slides this their way- I've got the goods sweetheart.
> 
> I hope this is ok? It's really weird and idk if it's my best, but I tried.
> 
> Also, Alex goes by 'Le'ksi for a large portion of this bc it's an odd spelling of how Lexi sounds. Sort of.

Gilbert was thankful that he'd been chosen for this mission. Of all of the recruits for their space program, he was selected to be sent to Markarth to search for life. There was _something_ , but they needed a person to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it kept fiddling around with their rovers and shutting it down or dismantling it before putting it back together. It was curious and had hands or some type or another. The atmosphere was close enough to his own, but there was the risk of something being there that could make him sick. What if they didn't have a cure for it? Yes, they'd found micro-organisms that inhabited the planet, but nothing else.  
  
Except for whatever asshole kept messing with their rover.  
  
So here he was, having landed on this foreign world, and readying himself to exit the ship. The craft had a gravity stabilizer, which was nice. They made him practice without one in case his stopped working for whatever reason. When he finally left his ship, he padded carefully over the sandy terrain and turned on the camera to record what he saw; Gilbert would upload the footage when he got back to his ship.  
  
First order of business was to find the rover and start on repairs. It would be useful if he could use it as bait. Especially if he maybe added something to it to spark its curiosity. Maybe he could follow it around at a distance and keep an eye on it and watch out for something to come around.  
  
A wave of relief washed over Gilbert when he saw the rover in the distance. He checked the pack at his hip to grab the Glovule that would assist him in diagnostics. After turning it on, the tiny bot crawled up his arm and rested on his shoulder, waiting for him to close the distance between them and the rover. He knelt beside the small craft and let the Glovule scuddle onto one of the tires before he started his own diagnostic list. The whole thing would randomly shut off for a couple of hours, giving them nothing but static just before it turned off and for a short time after it turned on again. Something was restarting it or...something.  
  
Gilbert thought he saw something shift in the corner of his eyes, just a flash of movement, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. He stared out over the blue-green hills, trying to see if he could see something again. After a moment of searching, he decided that it must have just been his hopeful imagination, and he went back to work. Gilbert had to have been working on the rover for maybe an hour before he saw movement again. This time, it was closer.   
  
This time, he whirled around and saw something dive behind a boulder. It had been greenish, and vaguely humanoid, but barely. Or maybe he imagined that part too. Next to him, the Glovule's motions shuddered before shutting off. The rover did the same. So whatever it was, it could disrupt his tech somehow. Maybe a natural EMP? Unsure if it was friendly or not, he pulled out the gun at his hip and slowly approached the rock the creature had hidden behind.  
  
"'Ello?" he called. Gilbert was unsure if it could hear him clearly through his helmet, but one could hope. "Can you come out?" Nothing. No movement. No sound. Gilbert cautiously stepped around the boulder and found nothing there. Where had it gone? He circled the natural feature and still, there was nothing.  
  
"Huh." Gilbert lowered his gun and sighed before turning around. Maybe he was just paranoid? Except that he turned around and bumped into something. The something squeaked and stumbled back, landing on the ground with a quiet thud. Gilbert would deny it, but he may have squealed too in shock and fear. He'd fallen himself and scrambled back to put distance between them. His gun had fallen a few feet away from him in the fall, and he scrambled to grab it, only to turn around to find that the creature was staring at him curiously.  
  
It was a pale green, possibly camouflage for survival. Were there more of them? The being slowly pushed forward and crawled towards Gilbert, who held the gun up and murmured for it to back off. He hated to admit it, but his hands were shaking a little. Before he could react, it plucked the gun from his hands and turned it this way and that, examining the gun curiously. When it found the gun to be boring, it chucked it behind itself and crawled closer.  
  
Gilbert tried to crawl backward to get away from it, but it easily caught him and clamored into his lap to give him a once over. Pale blue, nearly indigo eyes stared at him and then began looking over his suit. Hands ran over the thick material, to the various touchpads and hoses and Gilbert only just managed to stop it before it could press something that could hurt one or both of them. His gloved hands had wrapped around dainty wrists and gently pushed them away. The creature looked back to his face, and Gilbert was struck with the thought that the being was pretty, in a way. Youthful facial features, although its ears were higher up his head and more elongated, like those fantasy movies Gilbert's friends had made him watch. Its thick curls seemed to go on forever. Well, where would it get a haircut? Maybe a head shorter than Gilbert and definitely thinner. What did it even eat?  
  
Its hands reached up and lightly ran fingertips over the glass that trapped the air Gilbert had in case there was something in the air that could make him sick. He felt a shock of fear as it fiddled with the clasps. "N-no don't. Please." The creature paused and met his eyes again, and then it smiled sweetly and tapped its own head before tapping the glass closest to Gilbert's. "No. I can't use the air here. I-I'll be con-contaminated."  
  
It studied him a moment, head tilted to the side, then it grinned and shook its head, going back to work on Gilbert's helmet. Gilbert couldn't move, frozen in fear, and then the helmet was off, and he was holding his breath. The creature reached under his hair and tugged at something from the back of its head. It almost looked like a cord, and it reached behind Gilbert's head and pressed the end to the back of his own head, at the base of his skull. Immediately, Gilbert was assaulted with images of the being, a him, apparently, crashing here and being stranded. He had fled his dying homeworld that was plummeting to its death in a black hole. 'Le'ksi, he was called, was the only survivor that he knew of. And he'd been stuck here for two months now.  
  
Oh, and breathe, Gilbert would be fine.  
  
Gilbert gasped, shuddering as 'Le'ksi let go of the...whatever that was, but they were still connected. He'd closed his eyes, but Gilbert could see them moving rapidly behind eyelids. Gilbert could feel flashes of information popping into the forefront of his mind, but he didn't know what was going on until the being opened his eyes again and smiled, speaking up finally.  
  
"Thank you." 'Le'ksi hesitated before continuing, "Help...can you help me get home? Oh. No. N-not home. Um...new home?" Gilbert was about to ask how it knew his language but 'Le'ksi tapped the tentacle...thing...and smiled again. "Teaches. Uh, m-memories can be shared? I learned."  
  
"So you just...learned how to speak my tongue with that thing?" Gilbert gestured to the thing between them.  
  
"Named mmm, its name is Fahri? Fahri. Your name is Gilbert?" He was struggling with r's Gilbert noticed.  
  
Gilbert nodded slowly. "Yes, Gilbert Marquis du Lafayette. I'm from a wealthy, noble family, but I love to explore too much to be tied down to the estate." So here he was.  
  
'Le'ksi gave his own nod after another moment of studying the images and words that started flashing through Gilbert's memory. "I was a...your word may be clerk or banker maybe? A mix of the two? I ran the fi-finances for a city."  
  
"Treasurer?" 'Le'ksi hesitated before nodding.  
  
"Sort...of."  
  
They fell into a silence as they studied one another. The young...man? Was he even young or was he old by his kind's standards? Anyway, he was beautiful in an odd way. Gilbert doesn't want to say exotic, that was for birds or foods. But this fellow...etherial? Was that the right word?  
  
"I think you're pretty too." Gilbert felt his face heat up and 'Le'ksi snorted with laughter at that. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you too."  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
"Hm?" Gilbert blinked slowly. "Help you with what?"  
  
"I don't have a home anymore. Can you take me with you?" He looked so hopeful, but Gilbert didn't know how to tell him that it might not be a good idea. Now, his home world wasn't ignorant to other intelligent beings in the universe; there were several they had trade agreements with, but Gilbert hadn't heard anything about this one's world being sucked into a black hole. He didn't know they existed. And now that 'Le'ksi was the last one of his kind, would he even be safe?  
  
"'Le'ksi, I don't know if it's safe for you back home." But he couldn't leave him here, and that spark of hope dissolving into sorrow killed him. "But, we can try it. Just know that I cannot guarantee your safety when we get back. You know how scientists are."  
  
'Le'ksi nodded, eyes rolling. Scientists sometimes forgot to focus on the life they were messing with and paid more attention to their research. "I can...fix that I think."  
  
Before Gilbert could ask how, 'Le'ksi's hands came up and cupped his face, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Close. Very close. Too close. Gilbert met 'Le'ksi's stare and watched as his ears shifted down to look more like Gilbert's, and his skin turned into a soft, golden brown. Tanned. Holy shit he was even more beautiful. This was a bad idea.  
  
'Le'ksi smirked but didn't let go until he was sure everything had changed properly. "We can tell them it was a private experiment or something...or is there a race that looks close to me?"  
  
"No...no, you're unique. In your...green-ish form, you still look like us, mostly." He missed the warmth of 'Le'ksi's hands when he let go.  
  
"Now, about my equipment and that rover. Is that you shutting them off?" 'Le'ksi looked properly embarrassed and nodded.  
  
"Y-yes. I'm sorry. I didn't bother controlling it while I was here by myself. That, and it ensured the thing wouldn't hurt me until I knew what it was."  
  
Gilbert was satisfied by that answer, "Just make sure you stop it when we get back to the rover and Glovule. And definitely, keep that under wraps when we get to the ship and back to Earth."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
\--  
  
Gilbert fixed the rover and Glovule after retrieving his gun and then led 'Le'ksi back to his ship. They had gone through the decontamination port before they were allowed into the main living space. Gilbert let the being shower and change into some spare clothes so that he could wash 'Le'ksi's for him; Gilbert figured that they hadn't been cleaned since he crashed. The young man was taking a while, even after Gilbert explained what everything did and how to use them, and so he went to check on him. He found 'Le'ksi sitting on the shower floor, just enjoying the warmth of the water.  
  
"I have been dying for a shower for the last two months..." He scrambled to his feet, apologizing for taking so long, but Gilbert reached through the glassdoor to stop him.  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I was just checking on you." The alien seemed to not worry about his nudity, but Gilbert was looking anywhere but the man. 'Le'ksi noticed, and he found himself grinning. He reached around the door and tugged Gilbert back before he could escape and tugged at his shirt.  
  
"You need one two. We can save water this way." Gilbert started to protest, but the alien was already trying to tug the shirt up and off. "Wow..." Gilbert noted the blush on his cheeks as the man stared at his torso and snorted. Payback then. Until his hands ran down Gilbert's chest.  
  
He had to stop him before he continued. "B-bad idea. Look, don't touch right now." Or he'd never get through the shower without embarrassing himself. The man was gorgeous, sure, but Gilbert did NOT want to get involved in that yet if they could help it. Not until they made sure the alien would survive their diseases. Damn. They'd have to vaccinate him for everything when they got back. He didn't want to get attached until 'Le'ksi was in the clear.  
  
'Le'ksi apparently had no problem with the future risk and when Gilbert stepped into the shower with him, immediately hooked the Fahri to Gilbert before, still smirking, tugged him close. The images and feelings that ran through him, things that he wasn't sure if they belonged to the smaller man or himself. 'Le'ksi was pleased and hummed, pressing closer. "Now, let's see how this'll work."  
  
\--  
  
They eventually made it back to Earth after several weeks flying through space. In that time, Gilbert educated his new...friend? on everything, he could about Earth and the etiquette that would be expected of him. They ran through some names and decided on Alexander as a replacement name because of the Lexi nickname. It'd be easier to use his real name that way, but with a different spelling.  
  
Gilbert had determined that Alex would be the death of him. Especially when he connected them through the Fuhri before Gilbert was convinced into some form of intimacy. They'd tried it one night when they went to sleep, Alex saying that people did that back home for the sake of not feeling alone. Gilbert had asked how one would feel alone if they were sleeping, and Alex had replied that his kind were more emotional than people from their neighboring planets; they were sensitive to the lack of mental contact, and Alex had starved for this intimacy for months. It was an experience. The sensation of the Fuhri latching onto his skin and the sort of jolt of energy before everything opened up between them was odd. Getting off felt like trying to pop off a suction cup, and uncomfortable for him as he didn't have one, but it was worth everything they could share.  
  
By the time they got back, Alex had asked for a hair cut, but Gilbert convinced him to keep his usual form. Alex was stuck in the NASA facility for two or three weeks, and Gilbert was there every day to make sure the young man was okay while they scientists and doctors did everything they could to make sure Alex was prepared for the organisms on their planet. But freedom. Alex wanted to go exploring everywhere, and Gilbert decided to use his vacation time to take Alex to the beach, where they stayed for a week.  
  
The look of wonder when Alex stepped onto the sand and then went knee-deep in the water was breathtaking, and Gilbert had to remind himself that Alex was still new to everything here. He couldn't take away that curiosity until Alex was ready; in the meantime, Gilbert fueled it. Alex dragged him to libraries every chance he could, moved in with him, and worked on getting a citizenship for this nation to stay with Gilbert. He managed to get a job in extraterrestrial relations.  
  
The man thrived.  
  
And every night, they curled up in bed, hooked up by Alex's Fuhri and reveling in the sweet intimacy. Gilbert decided that he could get used to this. Alex thought the same.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
